


Tanssityttö saa paikan

by Dr_Lime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotic dancing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, showgirls
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Lime/pseuds/Dr_Lime
Summary: Nuori nainen pestautuu rahapulassaan tanssitytöksi herrainkerholle ja joutuu nöyrtymään.
Kudos: 2





	Tanssityttö saa paikan

Tungin kädet syvemmälle takin taskuun tarpoessani viimassa kohti kotia, jälleen yhden hyödyttömän työvoimatoimistokäynnin jälkeen. Lama oli iskenyt kaupunkiin toden teolla, ja työpaikkoja ei kerta kaikkiaan ollut tarjolla. Viimeisin työpaikkani, kapakka jossa olin työskennellyt yläosattomana tarjoilijana, oli suljettu konkurssin vuoksi muutama viikko sitten, ja vähäiset säästöni alkoivat olla käytetty. Rähjäisen asuntoni vuokrakin oli jo rästissä, ja olin samassa talossa asuvalta tytöltä kuullut, että vuokraisäntä, mahakas mies joka ei peseytynyt kovin usein, mielellään peri vuokran maksuvaikeuksiin ajautuneilta naispuolisilta vuokralaisiltaan luonnossa. Tämä vaihtoehto ei todellakaan houkutellut minua, mutta muitakaan ei ollut näköpiirissä.

Äkkiä huomasin lappusen ohittamani rakennuksen seinässä. Rakennuksessa sijaitsi hyvin ekslusiivinen herrainkerho, jonka jäsenyydestä kuulemma maksettiin muhkeita summia. Joillakin rahaa riitti aina. Pysähdyin lappusen luokse ja luin: ”Palkataan tanssityttö”. Ilmoituksessa mainittu palkkio per illan esiintyminen sai toivonkipinän heräämään sisälläni. Tuolla summalla saisin paitsi vuokrarästini maksettua, myös kenties muutettua johonkin parempaan asuntoon, jossa ei tarvitsisi arpoa, tuleeko suihkusta lämmintä vettä. Kyllä minä tanssia osaisin, ja mikäli kyseessä olisi vähäpukeinen esiintyminen, kuten kerhon luonteesta saattoi päätellä, sekään ei olisi minulle ongelma. Olinhan tottunut tarjoilemaan oluttuoppeja rinnat paljaana, kiimaisten ukkojen katseiden alla. Olin realisti: nuoren, kouluttautumattoman naisen oli käytettävä hyväkseen kaikkia avujaan selvitäkseen elämässä.

Ilmoitus pyysi tulemaan suoraan kerhon toimistolle haastatteluun. Ovi oli suljettu, joten soitin summeria, ja päästyäni sisään löysin ankean käytävän varrelta avonaisen oven, jossa luki ”Toimisto – Korhonen”. Kurkistin sisään: kaljuuntuva, reilusti ylipainoinen, keski-ikäinen mies, ilmeisesti juuri Korhonen, istui työpöydän takana ankeassa toimistohuoneessa. Hän tarkasteli minua arvioivasti.

\- Mitä asiaa?

\- Näin ilmoituksen ulkona ja tulin kysymään sitä tanssitytön paikkaa.

\- Vai niin. Meillä on erittäin korkeat vaatimukset tanssityttöjen ulkonäön suhteen, joten minun täytyy ihan ensin nähdä sinut esiintymisasussa. Ole hyvä ja käy tuolla verhon takana vaihtamassa se yllesi, niin jatketaan sitten juttua.

Korhonen osoitti verhoilla eristettyä nurkkausta. Vedin verhot takanani kiinni ja aloin riisua takkia.

\- Riisu siis ensin kaikki vaatteesi, ja pue sitten esiintymisasu yllesi, Korhonen vielä ohjeisti.

Riisuuduin tottelevaisesti ilkosen alasti, ja aloin etsiä esiintymisasua. Löysin sinisen päähineen, jossa oli kasvojen yläosan peittävä naamio ja päälaella pitkä sininen sulkatöyhtö, siniset olkavarteen ulottuvat hansikkaat, ja valikoiman sinisiä, reiteen asti ulottuvia pitkävartisia saappaita, joista valitsin itselleni sopivan koon. Ja siinä ne sitten olivatkin.

\- Täältä taitaa puuttua osa asusta, huikkasin verhon taakse.

\- Ei, kyllä siellä on kaikki tarvittava, Korhonen vastasi.

Kirosin mielessäni. Kapakassa olin kyllä työskennellyt rinnat paljaana, mutta olin sentään saanut pitää lyhyen lyhyttä hamosta, ja sen alla stringejä. Tämä niinkutsuttu ”asu” puolestaan paljasti aivan kaiken. Enhän minä vartaloani mitenkään hävennyt, ei siitä ollut kyse. Rintani olivat uhkeat ja hyvän muotoiset, vatsani litteä, ja pakarani pyöreät ja kiinteät. Se mitä arastelin paljastaa, oli kohdalleni osunut luonnonoikku, nimittäin se ettei minulla kasvanut lainkaan häpykarvoja. Ei ollut koskaan kasvanut, vaan alapääni oli sileä kuin pikkutytöllä. Olin saanut huomata, että tämä miellytti jostain syystä miehiä tavattomasti.

No, ei kai alaosattomuus ole lopulta sen kummempaa kuin yläosattomuuskaan, ajattelin, vedin päättäväisesti henkeä ja astuin verhojen takaa takaisin Korhosen eteen. En ollut milloinkaan tuntenut itseäni paljaammaksi.

Rasvainen hymy levisi Korhosen pöhöttyneille kasvoille, ja hänen katseensa suorastaan nuoli alastonta vartaloani.

\- No niin, no niin, hän aloitti, selvästi tyytyväisenä näkemäänsä. – Pyörähdäpä ympäri, jotta näen sinut joka puolelta.

Tein työtä käskettyä.

\- Oikein mainiota, olet selvästi ulkoisesti pätevä tähän työhön, Korhonen kehui. – Hyvät tissit ja perse, ja vielä posliinipillu, sellaisia meillä ei nyt olekaan muita. Mutta tässä työssä vaaditaan muutakin kuin ulkonäköä. Tanssitytöille on laadittu koreografia, joka on suurimmaksi osaksi varsin yksinkertainen, mutta se perustuu pariin tärkeään poseeraukseen, jotka ovat esityksen huippukohtia. Katsotaanpa miten ne sinulta sujuvat.

Hän osoitti työpöytänsä toisella puolella olevaa tuolia.

\- Nosta toinen jalkasi tuolle tuolille ja työnnä lantiotasi eteenpäin.

Jälleen tein työtä käskettyä, ja Korhonen tuijotti suorastaan ahnaasti avautuvaa haaroväliäni.

\- Oikein mainiota, sehän sujuu sinulta hienosti. Seuraavaksi käänny minuun selin, ota leveä haara-asento ja kosketa käsilläsi lattiaa. Testataanpa, kuinka notkea olet.

Kurotin helposti käteni lattiaan, ja Korhonen sai toisen esteettömän näkökulman paljaaseen pilluuni.

\- Hienoa, hienoa. Voit nousta ylös.

Käännyin jälleen Korhoseen päin, nöyryytyksen puna poskillani, mutta varoin ilmaisemasta mietteitäni hänelle mitenkään.

\- Näyttää siltä että olisit mainio lisä joukkoomme. Minulla on sinulle enää yksi kysymys: Kuinka paljon haluat tätä työtä?

\- Voi, minä todella tarvitsen tämän työn, vastasin. – Edellinen työpaikkani, jossa olin yläosattomana tarjoilijana, meni nurin, eikä koko kaupungissa ole muita töitä tarjolla. Tämä on minulle ainoa mahdollisuus.

\- No siinä tapauksessa, käypä tänne ja kumarru tuohon pöydän päälle, Korhonen sanoi ja alkoi järkytyksekseni avata housujensa sepalusta.

\- Siis mitä?!? En minä... aloitin, mutta Korhonen keskeytti minut.

\- Kuules tyttö, jos tämä ei kelpaa sinulle, niin älä huoli, kohta tänne marssii joku toinen joka ei ole noin turhantarkka pillustaan. Se on nyt ota tai jätä – valinta on sinun.

Mietin kuumeisesti vaihtoehtojani. Korhosen jäykistynyt kalu, joka oli nyt esillä, inhotti minua suunnattomasti, mutta kotona minua odottaisi surkea asunto ja himokas vuokraisäntä. Ehkä tämä kuitenkin olisi pienempi paha? Ylpeyteni niellen astelin hitaasti Korhosen eteen ja kumarruin työpöydän ylle, köyristin selkäni ja tarjosin hänelle takapuoleni.

\- Hyvä tyttö, niin sitä pitää, Korhonen urahti ja nousi seisomaan. – Yksi pikainen pano vain, ota ihan rennosti niin se on ohi ennen kuin huomaatkaan.

Hän asettui taakseni, sujautti toisen kätensä jalkojeni väliin, levitti sormillaan häpyhuuleni ja asetti kalunsa huulille. Sitten hän survaisi kalunsa sisääni. Se ei ollut kovin iso, joten se ei sattunut kovin paljon, mutta silti minulta pääsi pieni parahdus.

\- Hyvä tyttö, Korhonen urahti, selvästi tyytyväisenä reaktiooni. – Sen kuuluukin tehdä kipeää silloin kun sen tekee oikein.

Purin hammasta ja päätin olla päästämättä enää ääntäkään. Korhonen aloitti edestakaisen liikkeen, ja yritin kaikin voimin keskittyä ajattelemaan rahaa, jonka tämän kestettyäni tienaisin. Korhosen työnnöt kävivät kiivaammiksi ja hengityksensä yhä raskaammaksi, ja onneksi melko pian hän survaisi viimeisen kerran kalunsa syvälle ja laukesi sisääni ähkäisten. Hän veti veltostuneen kalunsa ulos, sulki sepaluksensa ja istahti takaisin tuolilleen lievästi hengästyneenä. Nousin pystyyn ja käännyin Korhoseen päin.

\- Hyvä tyttö, Korhonen toisti jälleen. – Ei pano pillulle pahaa tee, hän naurahti räkäisesti, kuin olisi murjaissut paremmankin vitsin.

Pidin naamani tiukasti peruslukemilla, vaikka minun teki mieli oksentaa, ja alapäätäni jomotti. Korhonen otti pöydältä muistitikun ja ojensi sen minulle.

\- Paikka on sinun. Tästä löydät videon koreografiasta. Opettele se, ja tule tänne tänään kymmeneltä illalla. Esitys alkaa yhdeltätöista.

Pakottauduin kiittämään, ja kiirehdin sitten verhojen taakse pukeutumaan. Hyvästeltyäni Korhosen kävelin nopeasti kotiin ja painuin suoraan suihkuun, jossa yritin pestä pois äskeisen kokemuksen kehostani. Suihkun jälkeen oloni olikin hieman parempi, vaikka alapääni tuntui edelleen hellältä, ja kylpytakkiin kietoutuneena asetuin sohvalle ja yhdistin muistitikun läppäriini.

Videolla kymmenen alastonta naista ketkutteli lavalla samoissa naurettavissa asusteissa, joita olin saanut kokeilla aiemmin. Naiset olivat kaiken kokoisia ja muotoisia. Yhdellä oli valtavimmat koskaan näkemäni rinnat ja muutenkin runsaat muodot, toinen taas näytti hädin tuskin täysi-ikäiseltä ja oli hoikka kuin pajuvarsi. Jokaiselle jotakin, tuumasin. Totesin myös, että koreografia tosiaan oli varsin yksinkertainen, ja oppisin sen helposti. Korhosen hehkuttamien poseerausten lisäksi naiset lähinnä astelivat lavalla musiikin tahtiin ja hetkuttivat rintojaan ja pyllyjään. Poseerauksissa yleisölle avautui sellainen näkymä, että katsomossa olisi varmasti erektio jos toinenkin.

Illalla suuntasin takaisin klubille. Tällä kertaa oven tuli avaamaan nuori, hontelo, finninaamainen mies, joka esitteli itsensä Jarnoksi, Korhosen assistentiksi. Jarno ohjasi minut pukuhuoneeseen, jossa lauma enemmän tai vähemmän vähäpukeisia naisia järjesteli asujaan ja meikkasi. Jarno vaikutti siltä ettei tiennyt mihin katsoa, ja hävisi paikalta heti näytettyään minulle kaappini. Ilmeisesti tällainen määrä alastomia naisvartaloita oli nuorelle miehelle liikaa – mietin kävikö Jarno illan mittaan jossain runkkaamassa.

Riisuuduin alasti, kiedoin ympärilleni kaapista löytyneen ohuen aamutakin ja asetuin meikkauspöydän ääreen vapaaseen tuoliin. Vieressäni istuva nainen, jonka tunnistin videon uhkeaksi tanssitytöksi, tervehti minua ystävällisesti.

\- Tervetuloa joukkoon! Minä olen Taina. Kuule, älä turhaan meikkaa silmiä, ne eivät kuitenkaan erotu naamion takaa. Tärkeintä että huulet ovat punaiset ja mehukkaat.

Tainan valtavat rinnat eivät meinanneet pysyä aamutakin alla, vaan pursuivat esiin hänen kumartuessaan lähemmäs kirkkaasti valaistua peiliä. Minäkin aloin meikata huuliani, kun Korhonen asteli pukuhuoneeseen.

\- Tytöt, tytöt, pistäkääpäs vauhtia! Vartin päästä tarkastus! hän kailotti ja lähti.

Mulkaisin pahasti hänen peräänsä, aamuinen ”työhönottohaastattelu” edelleen mielessäni. Taina huomasi katseeni.

\- No, mitäs sinulla on Korhosta vastaan?

\- Tänä aamuna kun hain tätä paikkaa... minun oli pakko antaa hänen panna minua, tunnustin.

Taina naurahti, tosin hyväntahtoisesti.

\- Voi kuule, Korhonen tekee sen kaikille, aina kun vaan on mahdollisuus. Ei siitä kannata välittää, tai sitten olet väärällä alalla. Sinuna olisin enemmän huolissani klubin omistajasta – huomaat hänet kyllä lavalta. Pomo istuu aina aivan eturivissä, ja hänellä on naisseuralainen. Muuten yleisössä ei juuri naisia näy. Pomolla on tapana tulla esityksen jälkeen tänne lavan taakse ja pyytää yksi tanssityttö toimistoon. Ja pomolla on muuten iso kyrpä. Hän pitää erityisesti isoista tisseistä, joten viime aikoina hän on pyytänyt minua, ja minulla alkaa olla paikat hellänä. Hän pitää kuitenkin vielä enemmän uusista tytöistä, joten luulenpa, että esityksen jälkeen on sinun vuorosi. Ja siitä kunniasta ei sitten kieltäydytäkään, muuten tämä on entinen työpaikka, ja senkin illan palkkio jää saamatta. Olen pahoillani, mutta suoraan sanottuna mieluummin sinun kuin jälleen kerran minun vuoroni!

Jäin kauhistuneena pohtimaan Tainan kertomusta, viimeistelin meikkini ja vedin ylleni esiintymisasun. Sitten Korhonen jo komensikin kaikki tanssitytöt riviin lavalle johtavalle käytävälle.

\- Muistakaa, että teillä on tänä iltana vain yksi tehtävä: Kun yleisön miehet lähtevät täältä kalu kovana, ja menevät panemaan vaimojaan, huoriaan tai ketä ikinä panevatkaan, he kuvittelevat panevansa yhtä teistä, hän komensi meitä kuin rintamalle lähetettäviä sotilaita ikään.

Sitten Korhonen kävi jokaisen tytön asun läpi, ja hieraisi jokaisen tissejä saadakseen nännit kovettumaan. Minun kohdallani hän iski irstaasti silmää, muttei sanonut mitään. Sitten olikin jo aika marssia lavalle, ja Korhonen vielä läpsäisi jokaista pakaralle kulkiessamme hänen ohitseen jonossa.

Lavan kirkkaat valot häikäisivät minut aluksi, ja keskityin vain hetkuttelemaan muiden perässä pitkin lavaa. Vähitellen silmäni tottuivat, ja vilkuilin vaivihkaa yleisöön päin. Eturivissä toden totta istui mies, jonka arvasin heti Tainan mainitsemaksi pomoksi. Hän oli isokokoinen ja tumma, ja hänen pitkä tukkansa oli tiukalla poninhännällä. Joku olisi voinut kuvailla häntä komeaksikin, jollei hänen kasvoillaan olisi ollut julmaa ilmettä. Pomon vieressä istui hyvin nuoren näköinen nainen, jonka mekko oli niin niukka, että hänen rintansa olivat pullahtamaisillaan esiin, ja helma hädin tuskin ulottui tuoliin asti. Naisen kasvot olivat täysin ilmeettömät, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut mielessään jossain aivan muualla, ja kohta arvasin syynkin: hänen toinen kätensä oli pomon housujen avoinaisessa sepaluksessa ja teki hidasta edestakaista liikettä. Pomon katse sen sijaan oli tiiviisti meissä tanssitytöissä.

Koreografiassa tuli ensimmäisen poseerauksen aika, joten haimme lavan takaosasta kevyet tuolit, kannoimme ne etureunaan ja nostimme jalkamme niiden päälle. Minun paikkani rivissä oli melko keskellä, joten pomon katse kiinnittyi juuri minun haaroväliini nojatessani lantiotani eteenpäin. Siitä hänen katseensa siirtyi hitaasti ylöspäin, kunnes hän tuijotti minua tiiviisti suoraan silmiin. Onneksi poseeraus päättyi ja pääsin kääntymään pois. Huomasin kuitenkin, että pomon katse seurasi minua koko loppuesityksen ajan. Viimein koitti viimeisen poseerauksen aika, ja jälleen osuin aivan hänen kohdalleen, kun käännyin selin yleisöön, otin leveän haara-asennon ja kurotin lattiaan asti.

Korhonen oli meitä vastassa, kun tungeksimme esityksen päätyttyä lavan taakse, ja jälleen hän kouraisi jokaista pakarasta. – Hyvää työtä, tytöt, hyvää työtä, hän kehui. Minut hän pysäytti. – Pomolla on sinulle asiaa toimistossa, hän sanoi, aivan kuten olin pelännytkin.

\- Okei, käyn vain pukemassa aamutakin ylleni, yritin hätäpäissäni viivytellä.

\- Ehei, pomo haluaa nähdä sinut esiintymisasussa, Korhonen vastasi, ja vastalauseita kuuntelematta paimensi minut kohti toimistoa. Mieleni teki kirkua ”Ei tämä ole mikään ASU, minähän olen ALASTI, senkin SIKA”, mutta en sanonut mitään, vaan seurasin häntä kuuliaisesti.

Korhonen ohjasi minut sisään samaan toimistohuoneeseen, jossa oli nöyryyttänyt minua aamulla. Pomo istui jo siellä, Korhosen työpöydän toisella puolella.

\- Tässä on se uusi tanssityttö, jonka pyysit saada tavata, pomo, Korhonen esitteli minut ja kävi istumaan pöydän taakse. – Voin vakuuttaa, että kyseessä on laadukas rekrytointi. Hänellä on kokemusta erotiikka-alalta, ja haastattelin hänet henkilökohtaisesti...

\- Sinun haastattelusi kyllä tiedetään, pomo keskeytti, ja Korhonen vaikeni kiusaantuneena.

Seisoin edelleen keskellä huonetta, ja pomo tarkasteli minua tiiviisti.

\- Uusi tanssityttö, jolla on posliinipillu. Sehän näyttää varsin hyvältä. Ehkä meidän pitäisi vaatia kaikkia tanssityttöjä ajamaan karvansa pois, vai mitä Korhonen?

Korhonen nyökytteli kiivaasti. – Erinomainen idea, pomo, voin alkaa...

\- Mutta sittenhän tämä pillu ei olisi enää erityinen, pomo keskeytti hänet jälleen. – Paitsi että onko se niin kovin erityinen sittenkään? Parasta ottaa selvää asiasta. Tulepas tänne niin tutkitaan vähän, pomo komensi minua, ja astelin varautuneena lähemmäs.

\- Istu tuohon pöydälle, ota polvitaipeista kiinni ja nojaa taaksepäin, pomo jatkoi käskyään minulle.

En uskaltanut vastustella vaan tottelin mukisematta. Käytännössä makasin pöydällä selälläni, haarat äärimmilleen levitettyinä. Kuulin, kuinka selkäni takana Korhonen siirsi tuoliaan saadakseen paremman näkymän. Pomo tarkasteli minua tutkimaton ilme kasvoillaan, ja alkoi sivellä sormillaan avonaista vakoani hitaasti edestakaisin, tutkien matkalla jokaisen poimun. Purin hammasta ja suljin tiukasti silmäni. Yhtäkkiä hän sujautti paksun sormensa sisääni, ja vedin terävästi henkeä silkasta yllätyksestä.

\- Tämähän on tiukka kuin mikä, ihan kuin pikkutytöllä, ja siltä se näyttääkin, pomo arvioi ja veti sormensa pois, mutta työnsikin heti kaksi sormea tilalle ja alkoi tehdä niillä kutsuvaa liikettä. – Aika kiva.

Yritin kaikkeni ollakseni kiemurtelematta, kun hän tunnusteli minua huolellisesti sisältäpäin paksuilla sormillaan, venyttäen aukkoani. Sitten pomo veti sormensa ulos ja komensi minut ylös, ja ehdin jo helpottuneena kuvitella koettelemukseni olevan ohi, kun hän alkoikin avata housujaan ja komensi minut kumartumaan pöydän ylle. Jo toisen kerran samana päivänä köyristin selkäni saman työpöydän yllä ja tarjosin itseäni takaapäin. Ei kai tämä sen pahempaa voi olla kuin aamullakaan, tuumin.

Aivan kuin Korhonen aamulla, pomo sujautti kätensä haaroihini, levitti sormillaan häpyhuuleni ja asetti kalunsa oikeaan kohtaan. Sitten hän alkoi työntyä sisääni. En voinut olla huutamatta ääneen. Hänen kalunsa toden totta oli valtava.

\- Tekeekö kipeää? pomo kysyi tyynesti.

\- Tekee! ulvaisin. – Se on liian iso... ei se mahdu! sain vaivoin läähätettyä vastaukseksi.

\- Kyllä se mahtuu kun väkisin työntää, pomo tokaisi, otti tiukemman otteen lantiostani ja jatkoi minuun tunkeutumistaan.

Sentti sentiltä, työntö työnnöltä hän työntyi väkisin sisääni, venyttäen minut äärimmilleen. Yritin epätoivoisesti ajatella jotain muuta, rahaa ja uutta asuntoa, mutta mieleeni ei mahtunut mitään muuta kuin tuo valtava kyrpä joka tuntui täyttävän minut ääriäni myöten. Huusin ääneen mutten jaksanut välittää siitä. En välittänyt edes siitä, että Korhonen katseli vieressä innokkaana toimitusta. Pomon kalu tunkeutui yhä syvemmälle sisääni, kuin se ei koskaan loppuisi, ja luulin sen jo tulevan suustani ulos, kun liike vaihtuikin toiseen suuntaan. Kalun ulosvetäminen tuntui vaativan yhtä paljon voimaa kuin sen sisään työntäminenkin, ja liikkeen aiheuttama kitka sai tähdet kipinöimään silmissäni. Kun kalu oli lähes koko mitaltaan ulkona, pomo alkoi taas hitaasti työntää sitä sisään, ja mietin epätoivosena, kuinka kauan kestäisin tätä kidutusta.

Kesken ahdinkoni toimiston oveen koputettiin, ja Jarno kurkisti sisään. Hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät, kun hän näki mitä huoneessa tapahtui. Pomo käski hänet sisään, ja Jarno luikahti huoneeseen tuijottaen minua.

\- Anteeksi, mutta tytöille pitäisi käydä maksamassa illan palkkio...

\- Tässä menee vielä hetki, pomo vastasi ja jatkoi puuhaansa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Siinä minä siis olin, kaksi miestä yleisönäni, jättiläiskalun liikkuessa sisälläni kuin mäntä. Huutoni oli vaimentunut hiljaiseksi vaikerrukseksi, ja rukoilin että pomo laukeaisi pian. Viimein hän survaisikin viimeisen kerran voimallisesti pohjaan saakka ja urahti sitten tyytyväisenä. Hänen vetäessään kalunsa ulos minusta jäin pöydän päälle makaamaan huohottaen. Kuulin kuinka pomo veti housunsa kiinni ja istahti raskaasti takaisin tuoliin.

\- Mitäs luulet, haluaisitkos sinä kerrankin päästä vetelemään tanssityttöä? hän sitten järkytyksekseni kysyi Jarnolta. – Anna sille kunnon kyytiä. Sillä on niin piukat paikat että varmasti tykkäät.

Jarno ei kahta kehotusta tarvinnut, vaan suorastaan ryntäsi kimppuuni. Älähdin kivusta hänen survaistessaan kalunsa muitta mutkitta sisääni. Jarnon kalu oli sekin oikein kunnioitettavan kokoinen, vaikkakaan ei yhtä iso kuin pomolla, ja hän kävi toimeen nuoren miehen tarmolla, jyskyttäen menemään niin että rintani hytkyivät rivakoiden työntöjen tahdissa. Typerä sulkapäähineenikin valahti rytäkässä vinoon niin etten edes nähnyt mitään naamion alta. Jarnon lauettua korahtaen sisääni olin vasta korjaamassa päähinettä paikoilleen kun jo kuulin pomon äänen.

\- No, pitäähän Korhosenkin saada vuoro, kun on kiltisti katsellut vierestä kun muut nussii, hän sanoi.

Ja niin jo kolmas mies peräkkäin työntyi sisääni. Vaikka Korhosen kalu oli näistä pienin, olin edellisten jäljiltä niin arkana etten pystynyt pysymään hiljaa, vaan parahdin joka työnnöllä. Tämä tietenkin oli Korhosen mieleen, ja onneksi hän laukesi jälleen nopeasti. Tämän jälkeen sain jo nousta seisomaan, mutta jäin pelokkaana paikoilleni odottamaan mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Pomo katsoi minua kiinteästi suoraan silmiin.

\- Jokos sinua on nussittu kylliksi? hän kysyi, ja hänen ilmeestään tiesin, mitä minun oli vastattava.

\- Ei, kuiskasin hiljaa.

Nyt pomo komensi Korhosen ja Jarnon ulos huoneesta, ja he lähtivät vastahakoisesti, ilmeisesti maksamaan muille tytöille illan palkkion. Oven sulkeuduttua heidän perässään pomo viittasi mitään sanomatta pöytää kohti. Kumarruin jälleen sen ylle, jo tutuksi käyneeseen asentoon. Pomo tunnusteli hetken turvonneita häpyhuuliani ja arastavaa aukkoani sormillaan ennen kuin asetti kovettuneen kalunsa huulille. Jälleen tuo jättiläiskalu alkoi työntyä sisääni, ja sen sijaan että toinen kerta olisi sujunut jo helpommin, olin niin hellänä että se tuntui, jos mahdollista, entistäkin suuremmalta. Huusin ääneen ja pelkäsin halkeavani. Jotenkin, silkkaa voimaa käyttäen, pomo onnistui kuin onnistuikin jälleen tunkemaan kalunsa koko mitaltaan sisääni, ja aloitti edestakaisen liikkeensä.

Sitten tapahtui jotain yllättävää: pomo irrotti toisen kätensä lantioltani ja sujautti sen etukautta jalkojeni väliin, löytäen epäröimättä juuri oikean kohdan. Hän alkoi määrätietoisesti hieroa klitoristani, jatkaen samalla edestakaista liikettä sisälläni. Hänen kalunsa tuottama suunnaton kitka ja tiukan pilluni äärimmäinen venytys yhdistettynä sormien vaativaan kosketukseen saivat minussa aikaan sanoinkuvaamattomia tuntemuksia, ja pelkäsin menettäväni tajuntani. Sormet jatkoivat itsepintaisesti hierovaa liikettään, ja kiihotus kasvoi kasvamistaan, kunnes se oli suorastaan sietämätöntä. Tajusin hämärästi liikuttavani lantiotani pomon työntöjä vasten, kuin saadakseni hänen kalunsa vielä syvemmälle sisääni. En enää huutanut kivusta vaan nautinnosta. Hillitön, kiduttava tuntemus jatkui ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan, kunnes olin varma että kohta räjähtäisin. Vihdoin laukesin voimallisemmin kuin koskaan, nytkähdellen ja nyyhkyttäen, samaan aikaan hänen kanssaan.

Nousin seisomaan, tuskin tajuten mitä oli juuri tapahtunut, ja tajusin jalkojeni vapisevan ja sperman valuvan pitkin reisiäni. Pomo osoitti ovea, antaen minulle luvan poistua.

\- Nähdään huomenna, hän sanoi.


End file.
